


I'm Not Gonna Make It

by AllMyStitchesItch



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, not non con tho sid can safeword out any time he wants he just... Does Not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyStitchesItch/pseuds/AllMyStitchesItch
Summary: I may as well post this now. I'm kinda drunk and I live for this triad pairing, that is all.
Relationships: Paul Gray/Sid Wilson, Shawn Crahan/Paul Gray/Sid Wilson, Shawn Crahan/Sid Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	I'm Not Gonna Make It

**Author's Note:**

> I may as well post this now. I'm kinda drunk and I live for this triad pairing, that is all.

“P-please.... Please, it’s too much,” Sid cried out breathily under Shawn with his eyes squeezed shut tight.

Shawn didn’t let up his firm pace at all, looking down at the mass of cum on Sid’s sweaty stomach from four orgasms.

“C’mon, just one more,” Shawn gritted out, “I know you have one more in you, baby” he continued his slamming into the younger of the pair and Sid continued to cry out, feeling that knot of heat building involuntarily in the pit of his belly again.

It felt good but it hurt too, his head was spinning, the lights seemed way too bright now, his chest was heaving, he was sweating bullets, and Shawn still wasn’t laying off him, almost seeming to slam harder when he heard Sid’s desperate cries get louder.

When Paul returned to the hotel room and closed the door behind him, Shawn was too busy railing Sid to death and Sid was too busy clinging to the percussionist for dear life that neither of them noticed his entrance.

“God damn it,” Paul said under his breath.

Neither of them took notice until Sid’s head lolled to the side, drool stringing down his chin as he smiled at Paul.

Well. “Smiled” wasn’t the right word for it. The corners of his lips twitched upwards a little before his eyes rolled back in his head again and he gave out another loud whine.

Shawn finally took notice that the bassist had returned and stopped halfway inside of Sid to look at him.

“Fuckin’ took ya long enough,” He said, slightly out of breath.

“Yeah, only left you alone for one hour and you’ve nearly killed him by the time I got back,” Paul sneered at him.

“Dude, he knows I’ll stop if he safewords,” Shawn explained.

“Hard for him to safeword when he can’t even fucking breathe,” Paul shot back.

He was protective of Sid because he had seen Sid reach his limits. Reach far past his limits, but still not safeword because he loved pleasing them so much. Technically, he was consenting, but he couldn’t help worrying that it could be bad for Sid to be this much of a mess.

“He LIKES it,” Shawn insisted, not waiting for the next comment to come out of Paul’s mouth as he started dicking into Sid again, harder this time and Sid gave out a surprised ‘HuhhHHH’ sound in response, arms clinging to Shawn’s shoulders again for dear life.

Paul just sighs in defeat and crawls onto the bed beside them, pressing a kiss to Sid’s sweaty forehead, before looking down and seeing the gallon of cum on Sid’s bare skin between the two of them.

“Dude what the fuck, how many times did you guys fuck while I was gone??” Paul asked, concerned again.

“He came four times. I’m just gonna get one more out of him, then we’re done,” Shawn said in an extremely strained voice.

He looked back at Sid, still a drooling mess with his eyes half-rolled back in his head, mouth hanging open lazily.

“Dude no, come on, stop,” Paul insisted again, putting a hand on Shawn’s shoulder and stopping him from moving.

“Fuck off, he WANTS me to!” Shawn said in frustration, pushing against Paul’s hand.

“Just wait, ok?” Paul says, looking back to Sid, “Baby, hey,” he said, trying to get the DJ to look at him. Sid turned his head towards him sluggishly, chest still heaving.

“Do you wanna stop?” Paul asks him.

“N-No… Want it…” Sid says and Paul can barely hear him he’s panting so hard, it’s more breath than voice.

“Fuckin’ told you,” Shawn breathed, resuming his pace after he bats Paul’s hand off his shoulder.

Paul lays next to them just watching, too tired for even his dick to take interest in what’s happening, which is rare when it comes to watching Sid getting fucked, but he’s had a long day. They all have, he doesn’t know how they’ve had the energy for this. Well, Sid he gets because he’s a hyper, adorable little shit that’s always full of energy, but Shawn is almost always the first to pass out after a long day.

His thoughts are interrupted by a loud whine-scream coming from Sid as he finally comes for the fifth time and Shawn is finally satisfied enough to bury himself deep inside of Sid and finally cum too.

Sid goes completely limp once Shawn finally stops moving and pulls out of him, heading off to the bathroom to grab a shower, after giving Sid a sweet kiss on the lips that Sid barely even processes enough to reciprocate.

Sid’s stomach is covered in his own cum and Paul contemplates getting up to grab a cloth to clean him off after slipping an arm around his shoulders, as Sid seems to have no motor skills at the moment and needs some tenderness after what Shawn just put him through.

But then, Sid lazily rolls over, half on Paul, clearly too fucked out that he has no brain cells left to remember that his stomach is covered in five loads of his own jizz and it squelches against Paul’s t-shirt.

Great.

Fucking fantastic.

Paul lets out a long, drawn out sigh in frustration. This was his only clean shirt left, which was fucking rare this far into a tour but then he looks down and sees Sid.

Passed out, already snoring quietly, cuddled into his chest, all sleepy and spitty.

God fucking damn it.

Sid was just too cute to be mad at, especially when he was sleepy.

That’s how he got away with anything and everything with Paul.


End file.
